


Crossroads

by Siriusfan13



Series: Out of Time [7]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Spies, Time Travel, different POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Sequel to AMETHYST AND AMBER. Ushiro has spent the past 6 months trying to break through Battousai's defenses. But now, in a twist of time, he's being given a chance to see the fate of his reluctant friend. OUT OF TIME from Ushiro's POV.
Series: Out of Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/12173
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Bummer.
> 
> Author's Note: This fic is set 6 months after the events of "Amethyst and Amber", which places it DURING the events of "Out of Time". So, it is basically "Out of Time" from Ushiro's point of view (but with the development from A&A being acknowledged, so... maybe AU? Not sure what to call it). Thanks for reading. Enjoy.

**Crossroads**

* * *

_"Amber: its jewel-like beauty has held humans spellbound for thousands of years, but inside an even greater treasure glows... It's hard to imagine a more perfect time capsule than this."_

_-Narrator and David Attenborough,_ Jewel of the Earth

* * *

**Chapter One:**

I closed my eyes, considering. What were Saburou's strengths? Speed: Fast. Very fast, actually. Strength: Good. Decent, at least. Ability to think on his feet: Passable. Experience facing unit leaders: Zilch.

 _Kenshin, where the hell_ are _you?_

He'd been given a break after our last run, and had gone out that night alone. I knew that sometimes he'd go to the cemetery-visiting fallen comrades probably. Other times, when Katsura had sent me out to fetch him, I'd found him on the bridges, staring out over the water with a dead look in his eyes. He was oddly predictable when it came to time off. So, it was strange when Takashi, who had been sent to find him, came back alone. Even stranger when dawn had risen and still there had been no sign of him. Katsura had been forced to change plans, calling for both Saburou and me. Explaining what was now required of us. Never once did he mention Kenshin's absence, yet I felt it keenly. And I worried, thinking back to his recent relapse into silent darkness… Back to his bridge…

_You're stronger than that, Kenshin. I know you are._

I wished I could be certain.

We were supposed to run this together. For the past six months since the fiasco with Satsuma, we had been partnered for the more dangerous runs. It was a good match: Speed and stealth. Certainly not a perfect situation-I'd hoped that pairing us would keep him from pulling away again, but I'd been mistaken. However one positive thing had come of it: We made a good team.

I had been banking on that teamwork tonight. My injuries from our most recent run two nights ago had me slower and weaker than usual. With Kenshin, we'd probably have been okay. Without him… If I faced a unit as I was, it would be close. If were to run into the first or third unit, we'd be dead.

I shook my head, silently berating myself. _Which is exactly why I need to start thinking about the mission itself, and not about Kenshin._ I was going to get us all killed tonight if I didn't stop thinking about my friend. I sighed, trying to focus on last minute preparations, such as checking my daisho and skimming over the map one more time. Things that I apparently didn't need brainpower to do. Because my mind was still on Kenshin. I was becoming a mother hen. Especially now that he'd withdrawn back into his shell, acting like my attempts at friendship weren't happening and hardly speaking to me except during planning and missions.

I would have thought I'd lost all the ground I'd gained if it weren't for very small things here or there that I'd learned to see.

He was still concerned about my welfare… More so than he had been before our first mission together. I'd found out from the doctor that the kid had checked up on me the past two times I'd been badly injured. And I was certain that he was the reason Katsura had given me the choice to back out of our current mission, leaving it to Saburou and Kenshin.

I'd re-injured my knee during our last run. Only Kenshin, who had saved me from losing the entire leg that night, had known. Even my limping hadn't clued in the others. Since I'd broken it, my knee acted up occasionally, and they were used to my pace slowing now and then. Which, I'd noticed, was another thing that Kenshin kept an eye on.

But even though there had been no possible way for Katsura to have learned of my injury on his own, he _had_ known. And he'd given me the choice.

I was grateful to Kenshin for his concern, and to Katsura for humoring him. But I had still politely refused. Saburou couldn't run this mission. He was young and impetuous with no experience fighting any of the unit leaders except for Inoue, leader of the Sixth, a man who was hardly a threat compared to Okita or Saito. Or even Nagakura, for that matter.

Then there was the fact that Kenshin had just taken care of a spy a few nights ago. A second spy had managed somehow to escape, so we were all on edge. There was now a guaranteed ambush coming. Especially since it was Takasugi Shinsaku, not just some idiot from Satsuma, we were supposed to protect. Katsura needed men on this mission who had a chance at succeeding. With Kenshin as lead, we had that chance, but even with him, Saburou could easily become a liability. It was better for Kenshin to have me fighting with him instead, even with my injuries.

Now with Kenshin gone, we were stuck with Saburou again. Saburou and two others even _less_ experienced, because the only other choices had already been run ragged or were on jobs of their own. Katsura had never before needed backups when it came to Kenshin's duties. This was what he got for blind faith. Saburou and me.

I had faced Okita and lived. So I had been placed as lead. It had been conveniently forgotten that Kenshin had been the one to hold Okita back in that instance. That I had been _pulled_ from lead before I could be killed. It's funny how you become the best choice when you're the only functional choice left.

All I could do tonight if we met the first unit would be to fight to the death to give the others a chance to escape. It would be _my_ death, of course. I was no match for them even at my best, and at the moment I was in no shape to run lead. If only Takasugi could have waited a day or two…

I slammed my fist into one of the wall supports in frustration. "Where the hell _are_ you?" I growled. But there was no heat in it. I heard only concern in my voice. Mentally I added, _Please don't be dead._

But what else was there? Kenshin did _not_ just disappear without sending word to Katsura. He would never desert. Though I'd heard Katsura once refer to him as a "free sword", I knew that Kenshin still bound himself to our leader, even if it _were_ now by choice.

And even if he were on the brink of death, he would manage to make it back to report. There were few options. And I really didn't like the two that remained.

Death. Or capture. Which would lead to death, anyway.

And recently, I'd started worrying that death, perhaps, would not wait for an attacker. No one was more dangerous to Kenshin than himself…

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. I _had_ to start focusing back on our mission. If I got myself killed, that was one thing. But getting four other men killed because of my distraction was something else entirely.

It was impossible to think that I'd manage to entirely bury my concern for Kenshin, especially since I could sense the worry and discomfort of the other men, even those who only saw him as a sword. But I finally managed to push it to the back of my mind. I couldn't allow myself to focus on it now, but as soon as this run was over, I was going to ask permission to check with a few people I knew in town who were sympathetic to our cause. If Kenshin _were_ wandering around somewhere, he might have been seen. Though it _was_ Kenshin, and he was as good as I was at being invisible.

A knock at the door freed me from my thoughts. It was time.

Carefully, we slipped out of the inn. I was grateful that on this run, at least, the moon was only a crescent, shedding minimal light on the city. And we had occasional clouds to further darken our path. It was going to be difficult enough for us to stay hidden with so many. I understood Katsura's need for a true escort, but originally this had been meant to be like our run with Toriyama. Too many men would make us more noticeable. Again, a reason he and I had both preferred Kenshin for this job. Without him, we needed the extra manpower.

Our route was fairly direct. We were getting Takasugi right out of town, not bringing him to a separate district as we did in most of our runs, so our best bet would be to head straight for the bridges, rather than use one of Kenshin's roundabout paths for transporting men safely to bases throughout the city. We weren't going to have to pass anywhere near Nishi-Honganji Temple, thankfully. The Shinsengumi would be slightly less of a threat the further we were from their base. Straight and simple seemed to be the best plan.

Even better, Takasugi was used these night passages. He had visited Katsura several times in the past and, once before, had even been run out of town by Kenshin and I. He was no stranger to the way I worked, and he had no fear. He would cooperate. My worst concern was that if we were attacked, he might attempt to fight as well. He was better skilled than most of his guard at the moment. And I'm certain he was well aware of the fact.

The streets were empty. The air cold enough that we could see our breath. It was a frigid night. Motivation for us to move quickly. We ran in silence for the most part. Sticking to the shadows when possible. Speaking only when absolutely necessary. It was one of my rules. You don't talk. You make no unnecessary sounds. You just move. Because even whispers can raise in volume, especially in this kind of cold. And one wrong word can bring about a noticeable change in someone's ki. And if _I_ could tell, then the Mibu-ro certainly would be able to if they were near enough.

That was one thing I especially liked about runs with Kenshin. The kid was dead silent. Even when communication was necessary, it was generally expressed using a gentle touch on the shoulder or a swift nod of the head, a gesture of the hand. We could go for hours if need be without saying a single word, communicating better in this way than if we used our voices. It was easy to melt into the shadows with him. And the more we worked together, the better we'd gotten.

This run was not going so well. Decently, but more stressful than I'd have liked. Jiro moved too loudly. Saburou was nervous enough that _I_ could even feel it. And Takasugi was as irritated as I was trying not to be. If the Shinsengumi passed too near, we'd be dead. I was grateful that so far we weren't.

There was a sound.

Faint, from one of the rooftops. I froze. It could be a Bakufu hitokiri. Wouldn't be the first time. I pulled into an alleyway, directing the others to slip in behind me. And I listened. Or at least, I tried to. Matsuo was grumbling under his breath about "wasting time". I shot him a glare that silenced the man before turning my attention once again to the street. Maybe I'd imagined it. There certainly didn't seem to be anyone approaching. I thought I heard what was possibly a distant unit, but I couldn't be sure. There didn't appear to be any reason to worry. I'd learned, however, that it was always best to assume the worst.

I was so intent on scanning the area-listening, looking, attempting to sense ki-that I didn't notice Takasugi at my side until I heard his soft voice beside me. "Where's Kenshin?"

I shrugged, wincing. _Really. Is_ now _the time we need to discuss this?_ "Different job, I'm assuming," I grunted. I hated lying to the man, but after our last betrayal I wasn't comfortable giving even the smallest taste of information about Kenshin, even to Takasugi, the man who had given the boy to us.

Jiro was getting restless again. I could hear him moving about, and I was going to kill him soon if he didn't knock it off. I was probably going to kill them all.

Takasugi's thoughts must have mirrored my own. I heard his exasperated sigh. "I was hoping to have you both. But without him… I'd prefer taking my chances with just you and I over _this_ bunch." He made a slight motion in their direction with his head. I doubted they'd even noticed.

I didn't respond. I agreed entirely, but now was not the time to get into it. If we lived through this, Takasugi and I could discuss it later. Preferably in Katsura-san's presence. Hopefully with Kenshin…

The street was dark and silent. "We need to go _now_ ," I growled through clenched teeth, hoping to take advantage of the brief cloud cover. One sharp motion to direct them, and we were back in the open, moving swiftly toward the Sanjo Bridge. We just needed to get Takasugi to the Tokaido. Once he was there, he'd be able to do whatever the hell it was he did to pass through through safely. He somehow managed it every time…

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flare of ki and a shout.

" _Damn,"_ Takasugi swore at my side, taking the words from my mouth. His hand was already reaching for his blade. The man obviously didn't get the fact that _we_ were supposed to protect _him_. Though I was grateful for his courage, we could handle one unit. I was about to tell him so, when, from another alleyway, the unit leader appeared. Saito Hajime. It was the Third. And behind him… Okita Soji. My eyes narrowed. It was just like my first run with Kenshin. Same two leaders, only this time no savior. We were dead.

No.

Not we.

"Saburou! Get them out of here! I've got lead."

" _All_ of us-?"

"Just _go_!" I snarled. Thank _god_ Saburou had the common sense to already be running, blade drawn, leading the way. Jiro finally moved, followed by Matsuo who was close behind, covering Takasugi. Protecting him from the members of the third unit who followed. I'm sure they'd be running into the First shortly. I hoped they'd make it.

With a shout, I drew my katana, falling on the remains of the third unit. I managed to take one down and wound another before Okita moved into the fray, a faint smile on his lips. He motioned briefly to the unit, and, though they weren't his own, they responded, backing off. I was his. We had a fight to finish…

So, once again it would be Okita and I, only this time my injury would slow me. Intending to attempt battou-jutsu, I sheathed my sword, knowing I wouldn't last a minute against him. He nodded to me in a disturbing replay of our previous battle, and I returned the gesture. Taking one deep breath, aware that it would likely be my last, I once again drew my blade.

At that movement, Okita bore down on me.


	2. Chapter 2

" _At every crossroads on the path that leads to the future, tradition has placed 10,000 men to guard the past."_

_-Maurice Maeterlinck_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

I barely managed to dodge Okita's first thrust. Of course, I wasn't even going to try to attack. The point wasn't to take him down. Or even to survive. The point was to keep him busy. But even with all of my energy focused on defending, I shouldn't have been able to dodge him. Not someone as fast as he had always been. His second strike was even closer, grazing my neck. At his normal speed, it would have killed me.

 _Why is he moving so slowly?_ It was almost like he was being careful around me. _Why?_ Then, all at once, the reason hit me. Completely ridiculous, but that had to be it. He was avoiding a full charge. Because the last time we'd faced off, I'd surprised him, giving up defense and taking a bad hit to get a wound in on him. I was unpredictable and foolish. Uneven skill aside, I was being treated as a true threat until he'd fully assessed me this time.

I was certain I'd only be given one more test at most to do something creatively stupid before he killed me. If that.

Then it came. A quick thrust that, after missing, turned into an effective side slash.

I spun out of his way, and, for a moment, my knee almost gave out, causing me to stumble. My moment of instability actually threw me just out of his range, probably saving me from losing more blood. But it also told him what he needed to know: I was injured. There would be no foolish heroics tonight.

He smiled faintly, his dark eyes narrowing. A single nod to me before he charged.

I didn't have a chance to even register pain as his blade slashed open my neck, my side, and then embedded itself deeply in my shoulder. I staggered back, hitting the building behind me that I'd been using as rear defense. Somehow I managed to stay on my feet as his blade, slick with my own blood, slid from my flesh.

Incredibly, my sword was still in my nearly useless hand. I switched it over to my left, knowing that either way I was finished, even as I heard the sounds of fighting begin nearby.

Then, there was a flurry of motion behind Okita. The noise of drawn swords and fallen men. The rest of the third unit was after _someone_. Okita ignored the commotion. I was his first priority.

My hand tightened on my katana, as I struggled to push myself up from the wall to face death properly. But I was distracted by the fighting behind him. It had to be Saburou, though how he'd gotten past Saito was a mystery. Maybe I'd sold him short. Still… it was a stupid, _stupid_ move. _You baka_ , I thought in frustration. There was no need for us both to die for his stupid heroics. Although when it came down to it, I really had no right to criticize. How many times had Kenshin and I had the same argument…?

He sliced past Okita just as the unit leader charged to deal me a fatal blow. Okita somehow wasn't fast enough. My defender positioned himself between me and my death, easily parrying Okita's swift blade and wounding him.

I could hear the sound of sword against sword, as I finally succeeded in pushing myself back up from the wall. My pain-glazed eyes managed to focus on my savior.

Red hair. It was the first thing I noticed.

_Kenshin._

A wave of relief washed over me, not all for myself. He was alive. _I_ was alive. We had a chance now. So did Takasugi and our comrades.

Okita had already recovered from Kenshin's defense, and he was moving again. With Kenshin as his new target, his speed increased. He'd been holding back with me. I gritted my teeth, irritated by that fact. _Damn wolf._

Strangely, Kenshin's attack seemed reserved. I couldn't understand it. His draw wasn't the same, and he wasn't moving at his usual speed. Okita was actually gaining ground on him. And I was stuck watching uselessly. Damn my wounds. And my stupid knee. But I knew I could probably jump in and help if Kenshin began to falter. It would kill me. But I would protect him if necessary. Or die trying.

I was spared the need. Kenshin had blocked Okita's most recent attack, throwing the man back several feet. Instead of his usual quick recovery, the unit leader stood there a moment, breathing hard. Then he began to cough. Hard enough to drop him to one knee.

_So the rumors are true…_

I tore my gaze from the helpless leader, unnerved by the twinge of sympathy I felt for him. I hoped he'd get to die in battle, at least. Perhaps tonight… "Battousai-san," I started, but he cut me off before I could finish.

"Get back to base," he commanded sharply, not even turning around, his eyes locked on something just past Okita.

I didn't move. Did he actually expect me to abandon him? When had _that_ ever worked before? I looked to see what Kenshin was focusing so intently on. Saito still stood in the distance, watching us. _Dammit_. The kid wouldn't even be facing Okita alone. Like _hell_ I was going to leave him.

Apparently me not moving wasn't the response he was going for. He finally half turned toward me, shooting me a glare that I pointedly ignored. Then I noticed the blood soaking through his gi. Two wounds. And he was bleeding badly. As badly as I was. Breathing hard. No wonder he had been moving so slowly.

"I'm not going to leave you here to face them both," I snapped, tearing my eyes from Kenshin's unprecedented wounds. How had Saito managed to do _that_ to him? "You've been wounded. And he will be up soon." I jerked my head briefly toward Okita, who was already steadying his ragged breaths. I tightened my grip on my sword. _Just like always, Kenshin. We both live or we both die. When are you going to figure out that that's how we operate?_

Kenshin's narrowed eyes almost glowed in the near darkness of the street. "Just _go_!"

I responded with a defiant glare. "I'm not just leaving you here." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Okita pulling himself to his feet. Could feel Saito still watching us.

They would attack soon. If I were to leave, it would be two against one. And that was assuming that the first unit didn't show up. Or the rest of the third. If they hadn't caught Takasugi… We could be in for a _lot_ of company _very_ soon.

And even with Kenshin's skill, he wouldn't be able to take them all down as he was. I knew what loss of blood did to fighting skills. I had _lots_ of experience bleeding all over the place. Kenshin didn't. I wasn't sure he'd think to factor blood loss into his attacks. He was going to get slower and weaker. Soon.

Kenshin didn't break eye contact with me for a moment. Then, scowling, he finally closed his eyes and shook his head, probably struggling to keep from hitting me. I knew I was pissing him off. Again.

I felt a sudden, odd shift in his ki. I hadn't realized until that moment how off it had been this entire time. And now… now it was off just that much more. He shot one last glance in Saito's direction before snapping, "Then if you will not leave me, we _both_ go."

"What?" But I didn't get a chance to finish. He grabbed me by my good arm and practically threw me in the opposite direction from Okita, who was finally on his feet again.

" _Run!_ " he commanded.

Like I had a choice. I'd been forced to start moving just to keep from falling. At least I could hear him following close behind.

_How the hell does he still have that much strength with those wounds? Maybe I'm just getting weak in my old age… Probably…_

We cut into an alley and broke into a street that ran parallel to our base. I refused to bring us too close to Katsura until I knew for sure that we weren't being followed. It would be foolish of them to let us go when we were such easy targets… unless they planned on following us back to base.

I didn't feel their ki though. I glanced briefly back in Kenshin's direction. His expression was invisible in the darkness, but he didn't appear to sense anything either. I was certain he'd have made it known. We seemed to be safe. I'd worry about _why_ later.

I cut across the street and through another alleyway, bringing us even closer to the Kohagi. Kenshin wasn't far behind me. We ran in our customary silence.

I _hated_ the idea of running. I knew Kenshin hated it, too. In fact, I was honestly surprised he'd sent me away from him in the first place. Normally, he wouldn't have wasted time arguing. He'd have just taken his opponent down and we'd have gotten into it later. As long as there was no one for me to defend, then there was no reason for me to leave his side, even if I were injured and useless in a fight. He was good enough to protect both of us.

Why _had_ Kenshin made me run? It didn't make sense. An unsettling thought struck me. Unless maybe he wasn't sure that he _could_ protect me? Was he wounded that badly? Had he known he couldn't win and planned on dying to save me? I wouldn't put it past him. I was suddenly glad for my stubborn streak. It may have saved the kid's life…

As long as he didn't bleed to death on the way back to base. I shot another concerned look back to my friend who ran only a few short steps behind me. He was tightly clutching the wound at his side. Even in this faint moonlight, I could see that his hand was stained in his own blood. "Almost there," I said quietly. "How are you holding out, Battousai-san?"

"I'll live," he replied shortly. His breath was nearly as ragged as mine, and he was slowing.

I forced a tight smile, which morphed into a grimace as I nearly stumbled with my bad leg again. I turned my attention back to the road, which was where it should have been in the first place. "Good," I managed in response. "We'll be there soon." I took a deep breath. "Katsura-san has been worried. He'd have been furious if you'd gotten yourself killed back there."

There was a sharp gasp behind me, and I skidded to a stop, turning quickly, worried at what I'd find. "Battousai-san?"

Kenshin stood, staring at me with a strange expression on his face. Something between pain and fear. Very, very bad. "Katsura…" he whispered. He swayed a bit, and for a second I was afraid he'd fall, but he managed to catch himself before I had to move in to help him.

_He's losing way too much blood. We've got to get back, now._

"Battousai-san, we need to keep moving. The Shinsengumi will track us, and we're in no shape to fight them again…" I managed a weak smile. "Well, at least _I'm_ not."

He was staring blankly at me, as though my words meant nothing to him. I changed tactics.

"And if we're followed, you know what that will mean for Okami."

"Okami," he murmured. I knew he had a soft spot for our innkeeper. He wouldn't risk her life for anything. If that didn't get him moving, nothing would. But for a moment, I thought it wasn't going to work. He just stood there, his expression completely blank. I couldn't let him go into shock.

I was saved from having to drag him back into action. He slowly shook his head, as though clearing it from some terrible nightmare, and began running again. "Let's go," he said in a tired, grim voice. "I'm fine."

But he was moving slowly now, even by my standards.

 _Damn. He's bad. How the hell did those wolves do this to him? Last time he faced them, they barely managed a few scratches. And that was with two full units. How can he be injured worse than me?_ I grimaced. What had happened to him since last night? I guess I should have just been grateful he was alive, but I was worried again. More than before. He'd become like a younger brother to me. I'd found with each run-in we faced together, I'd grown more protective of him.

I glanced back at him once more. How long would he last? I'd seen men make it back to base, be treated, and then die an hour later from loss of blood. And I had no idea how long Kenshin had been bleeding.

But he seemed to be pulling from some incredible reserve inside of him. He was exhausted and weak, but somehow still managing to move. As though for once he actually cared enough about his life to try to keep himself going. If so, then he'd changed a _lot_ in one day.

I hoped so, for his sake.

I hoped it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A great big thank you as usual to sueb262, lolo popoki, and Shirou Shinjin for their great beta work! And thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing this fic. I hope you continue to enjoy it.
> 
> On an additional note, amie689 from deviantart.com made a GORGEOUS fanart for "Amethyst and Amber". An absolutely beautiful commissioned piece depicting Ushiro and Battousai in A&A awaiting Katsura's summons after their failed run. Please do check it out and comment for her. It is well worth the look!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/amie689/art/Amethyst-and-amber-147618848
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note 2: Thanks for reading. And a big thanks to Shirou Shinjin, lolo popoki, and sueb262 for not only beta-ing, but also for pointing out that this chapter (originally set to be the epilogue of "Amethyst and Amber") would be better suited starting out its own fic. 
> 
> Thanks again.
> 
> Dewa mata.
> 
> Sirius


End file.
